Love is all over the place
by The Solo Warrior
Summary: Beast boy has just come back from a Three month trip and before he left he and starfire were going out, but now that he come back to the titans tower, starfire and robin are dating.....it's about to get beaste in there.


Beast boy steps one step closer to the big blue medal double doors that lead into the titans tower, as he feels a tear of sweat drop down his left side forehead and feels his hands getting cold as ice, he looks to the ground and remembers everything that happen before he left three mouths him and starfire breaking up for reasons only starfire knew and Robin getting mad at him for leaving the titans for dumb reasons, but beast boy knew that his reasons won't dumb, he had to leave to find his inner-self and why he acts the way he takes a deep breath and looks up into the light ocean like sky and then back at the doors, he raises his finger to push the buzzer to let him in but he stops and also remembers 2 days early when Cyborg called him to update him on whats been going on with the team, cyborg tells beast that Robin and Starfire are now boy was shock when he herd this news but he knows that he has to move on and that's the reason why he left or is it?

''Oh boy, here we go'' he says as he pushes the buzzer

A loud noise echos out through the entire tower to let the titans know that someone at the door

''Hell yeah, beast boy here'' yells out Cyborg as he drops the game control on the floor and jumps over the couch and runs downstairs.  
Raven, who is also sitting on the couch, takes her eyes away from her book and sees cyborg leave, she looks over to her right side and sees terra getting up from the couch and turning off the game, terra also leaves downstairs to see beast boy, Raven looks over her right shoulder and sees Robin and Starfire at the table eating sets her book on the couch and gets up and walks over to Robin and Starfire.

''So are yall coming downstairs'' Raven asked Rob and Star

They both look up at Raven and she can tell from their eyes that they would rhater burn in hell then to see Beast boy right now.

''I.....guess...not'' says Raven as she turns away and walks out the room

''man, whats taking them?'' says beast as he kicks a tiny rock that's on the ground

Beast boy leans his back on the doors and suddenly they open which causes him to fall on the titans carpet floor, he opens his eyes as he rubs his head to see Cyborg, Terra, and Raven standing over him.

''What a way to drop in huh?*'' beast boy says as he gets up

''haha, Wecome back B, see that you still get the some jokes in you'' says cyborg as he slaps beast boy head

''OW, WHAT THA HELL!!'' yells beast boy

''calm down mister tough man, so, how did your journey to find your inner-self go.......hehe, inner-self'' terra says in a sarcastic way

''yell, you look like you haven't changed in any way'' says raven

''does the word, INNER-SELF, hit yall in any way'' say beast boy

''alright guys we tortured him enough'' says cyborg as he winks at the girls

''hey, you know im still here, right'' say beast boy as he waves his hand in front of cyborg face

''just joking man, alright, now grab your stuff so you can take it to your room'' says cyborg as he walks away

beast boy jump's in front of cyborg to stop him in his tracks

''ROOM!!, no way, i say we go upstairs to watch a movie or play some video games and also eat.....

beast boy stops to see cyborg, raven, and terra look at him with a serious look on their faces

cyborg lets out a deep breath

''look beast, you know robin and starfire are upstairs and if you go marching up there like nothing...things might get weird'' says cyborg

''ok...how weird, like a monkey not likeing bananas anymore or a fish who

''JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!'' yell's arybody

''ok ok'' says beast boy as he grabs his bags and tip toes his way to the elevator

''man what i we going to do with that little green boy?'' says terra

cyborg takes his eyes away from beast boy and looks at terra

''are you sure you want to call him a boy'' cyborg says as he turns a away from terra towards raven

''make sure to check up on beast boy raven, we don't want him to do anything stuped right now'' says cyborg

Raven nods her head

The elevator doors open up and beast boy walks in to the dark blue 3-side room, he pushes the botton to let him to his floor were his room is,  
the elevator doors close and beast boy leans up against the wall, he starts thinking about why he come back, now with arybody on his back,and robin and starfire still mad at him even sense it's been 3 mouths, many things go though beast boy head.

Suddenly the elevator stops, beast looks up in coufusion at the numbers on top of the doors, number 6 is light up but beast boy floor is number doors open and Robin walks in and leans on the wall that beast boy is also leaning on, the elevator doors close.  
Beast boy could see robin from the corner of his eyes as robin just stood there looking stright and saying nothing, beast boy kind of thought robin would just kick his ass the minute robin saw boy thinks to himself should he say something but before he could the elevator doors open up and robin walks out

''ro''

the elevator doors close

''bin...'' says beast boy as he looks down to the floor

''now the leader of the team didn't even notice i'm alive...great...just great'' wispers beast boy

The elevator doors open again and beast boy grabs his bags from the floor, he walks out the elevator, down the hall and stops in front of his room, the doors are open to his room

''i wonder who was in my room'' says beast boy as he walks in and drops his bags in the center of his green wall walks over to his window and looks outside into the blue dark ocean and the busy streets of the city, he turns around and walks over to his desk and trys to turn on his computer but it won't

''what's the point, they probably deleated all of my stuff in there'' says beast boy

Beast boy walks over to his bed and sits on it as he puts his hands on his head and looks to the floor thinking to himself what he should do next, try to get Starfire and Robin to talk to him again or just leave them alone, but ether way nothing would probably change

'' you hanging in there''

beast boy looks up to see Raven standing at his door

''kind...of..'' says beast boy

''well, tell me arything you got in that small brain of your'' says raven with a smile

''oh, funny.........well''

beast get up from his bed and starts walking around his room in circles

''im just thinking why starfire and robin hate me, i haven't even done anything to them'' says beast boy, he stops and looks out the window from the center of his room

''and what about when we go out to fight the baddes, will they even help me when im in truble'' says beast boy as he turns away from the window towards raven

''well you know we leave our problems here and when we do go out to fight we work as a team no matter what'' says raven

beast boy looks towards the floor

'' i guess...but

''but what, don't tell me you still got feelings for starfire after all this time'' says raven

''no way'' say beast boy as he waves his hands in front of him

''but im still wondering why she broke up with me in the first place........do you know??'' says beast boy as he points to towards raven

''nope, starfire hasnet even mention your name since you been gone'' says raven

''well, that suck's, but i'm going to find out one way or a nader.....even if it means getting killed in the process'' says beast boy as he rasies his fist to his chest

''are you for real'' says raven

''No, but i can't keep letting this bug me for the rest of my life, that's way i need to find out''says beast boy

''don't do anything yet, you need to rest so just hang around your room for today'' says raven

''c'mon my name's Beast Boy, i can't stay in one room all day'' say beast

''well, just don't bump into robin or star'' says raven

beast boy nods his head

''tell cyborg and terra let's go for pizza later'' says beast boy

''i will'' says raven as she turns around to leave the room

''and raven'' says beast

''yeah'' says raven as she turns towards beast boy

''thanks, your the only person who listens to me, even if it's something stupid'' says beast with a smile

raven smiles back and turns around and walks out of the room and down the hall

beast sees raven disappear into the shadows, he closes the doors to his room and grabs one of his bags and sits on his bed, he raches into his bag and pulls out a the photo are all the titans standing for a pose after defeated mumbo which is tied up on the floor knock out, he notices him and starfire huging and smileing together in the photo, he closes his eyes and crumbles the photo and throws it in the trushcan, he grabs his bag and puts it under his bed and lays back on his bed,  
he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

''Yell well like two pepperoni pizza and four drinks'' says cyborg to the waitress, the waitress nods her head, cyborg turns to beast boy and lays his hends on the round table.

''so sense your back with the team B we need to update you on what slades been planing, tarra you got this'' says cyborg

terra gets up and stretches her back and looks at beast boy

''ok, so slade is planing something big like....trying to kill us all in one day or blowing up the city'' says terra as she sits back down.

''that's alright guys, haven't we beat him like 100 time's already'' says beast as he looks around for the lady with the pizza

''yeah, but all thoes other times he just been missing with out head's and this time he just want's us dead'' says raven

''i choice the best time to come back didn't i'' says beast boy

''suck's to be you'' says cyborg

The waitress walks up with the pizza's and places them on the table and then the drank's, ''here you go'' she says as she walks away

''alright, time for the animal to eat'' says beast as he grabs a slice of pizza and eat's it in one bite then grabs a nather slice

''whoa, can't you slow down'' says terra

i...hnaet...ehd..paizz ni a olng imte'' trys to say beast boy with the pizza still in his mouth

''what?'' says terra as she laughs a litte

''i haven't had pizza in a long time'' says beast boy as he grabs his drank and take's a sup

''yo beast come with me to the T car i need to get something'' says cyborg as he gets up

''alright'' says beast as he drops his pizza on his plate and get's up from the table

Both cyborg and beast boy walk up to the T car and cyborg opens up the drivers side door and reaches in to grab something

''so what are you looking for, loose change to pay for the food, haha'' says beast as he looks over cyborg to see what his getting

''yes, but that's not why im come down here for'' says cyborg as he get's out of the car, turn's around and closes the door behind him.

''so what is it'' says beast boy with a confused look on his face

cyborg looks around

''look, one of the girls..........has feelings for you'' says cyborg

''WHAT!!, who is it, raven or terra...tell me!! yells beast boy with a surprised look on his face and jumping up and down

''calm down man, look it's''

A loud explosion is herd from a distance

''what tha hell was that'' says cyborg as he looks towards the area were the sound come from

''did yall hear that'' says raven as she and terra come running up to cyborg and beast

''yeah, raven go up and see if you see were it come from'' says cyborg

raven nods her head and flys up above the city building roofs, she looks around and in shock she see the Titans Tower upper level in flames

''no'' says raven as she looks at the tower and fly's down to the other titans '' the tower is in flames we need to go now!!''

''slade.....alright titans, lets move'' yell cyborg with a argry look on his face

Notes THX for reading, please review and tell me if you will like to see a chapter 2 


End file.
